String of Splendid Songfics
by CheerfullyPessimistic
Summary: Your song, your pairing, your request, your songfic... Watch your dreams come true...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Beautiful Liar by Beyonce Feat. Shakira.

This was just an experiment. I think it just exploded.

* * *

Sakura walked to the beach, expecting to see a Sharingan wielder there. Instead, she saw a blonde busy making out with someone. Sakura walked closer. It was her boyfriend, Sasuke, occupied in kissing her. His hand was traveling under her shirt... 

_Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Temari, Temari  
Sakura, Sakura (hey)_

"EXCUSE ME!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke and Temari broke apart and looked up.

"What's it to you?" Temari asked, looking up.

"Sasuke-kun isn't _your_ boyfriend, is he?!"

"And why not?"

"What, don't tell me he's your boyfriend too!" said Sakura, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, he is! Who do you think you are to come here and destroy our relationship?"

The two girls were so occupied in arguing that they didn't notice Sasuke edge away from them and far away.

"Relationship? More like a relation_shit! (1) _Don't you notice? He's cheating on us!"

"How long have you been his girlfriend?" Temari asked, not believing what was said to her.

"A month. You?"

"Five days."

"And you're talking." Sakura laughed bitterly.

"What a bastard."

_  
[Temari_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

Temari and Sakura looked toward the distance, where Sasuke was engaged in hungrily groping a blue haired girl in a red stringy bikini.

"What's the point of being a couple? Man whore. Seriously. He forgot us in two seconds!" Temari exclaimed.

_[Sakura _

_Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

"Trust me, I didn't believe him the day I became his girlfriend."

"So, why were you his girlfriend?"

"He's hot?"

"Hey, it's not like I didn't think he was good looking, too."

"Why are we fighting about him when he's occupied with another slut?" asked Temari.

"Maybe because I still miss him." Sakura's eyes watered. "At least he was sweet when he was faithful."

"I'm Sakura."

"And I'm Temari."

"Wanna go shopping this weekend?"

"Okay, but I choose which mall. Your clothes are horrible."

Sakura grinned.

_  
[Temari _

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

"I'll give you a ride home, since it seems that you came here with Sasuke and it doesn't look like he'll be taking you home anytime soon." Sakura offered.

Temari smiled and accepted.

"Yeah, of course." And she threw sand into Sakura's hair.

_(Hey)_

Sakura responded by emptying her water bottle on her.

_[Sakura Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar_

They walked up to Sasuke.

SLAP

Sakura and Temari walked off to the parking lot as they laughed.

* * *

Hmm... Songfics might not be the best kind of fic to write, huh? Unless you actually know and like the song enough to be interested in reading the fic, which is why I thought of letting you guys choose. 

Actually I wrote this songfic when I was very bored. Which probably means it sucks. Hm... so much for showing off my nonexistent talent.

I was recently really interested in writing songfics, so I thought: how about the readers send me requests for songfics?

Hey, it gives me motivation.

All you have to do is review or PM me with the following information...

Song Title:

Artist:

Pairings (If any):

Situation:

And I'll write it!

I don't know how many I'll be able to write, but keep the requests coming! Don't expect chapters right away, I need time to get my inspiration going... But I will post them up as soon as I can.

And yes, I'll write about any character you want me to...

Of course, I will get busy and all, so it might take a couple of days to post it up... Hm...

XD CheerfullyPessimistic

If you review saying this was the stupidest thing you've ever read, know that I would totally agree with you. Yay!


End file.
